Manufacturing of ADA compliant sign according to conventional method requires use of complex systems and methods, that necessitate extensive training and are associated with a time-consuming manufacturing process.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for ADA compliant sign manufacturing.